1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an ear-pick for cleaning an earwax.
2. Description of Related Art
An earpick is used to clean an earwax generated in an earhole of a human body in order to keep a clean body.
A conventional earpick has a scoop-shaped portion which substantially clean an earwax. A user makes the earpick contact an inner wall of an auditory canal in order to clean the earwax, and thus there is a possibility of hurting the inner wall of the auditory canal.
In particular, in case of a patient or the old and the weak, due to an unstable hand movement, their ear may get hurt. Further, during a cleaning of the earwax, a user cannot ascertain an accurate depth that the earpick enters into the auditory carnal. In certain cases, even the ear drum can be hurt.
To overcome the problems described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an earpick which can clean an earwax easily and safely.
In order to achieve the above object, the preferred embodiments of the present invention provide an earpick, comprising: a handle; a support bar movably coupled to the handle; and an earwax cleaning portion coupled to the support bar, wherein when the earpick deeply enter and contacts an inner wall of an auditory canal, the support bar moves into the hanndle.
The earwax cleaning portion has a ring shaped cross-section such as an elliptic cross section, a circular cross section, or a letter xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped cross section.
The earpick further includes an elastic plate folded in a laid letter xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d form. The elastic plate has a through hole and concave grooves opposite to each other, so that the support bar passes through the through hole and is pressed by the concave grooves. A portion of the support bar pressed by the concave grooves has a plurality of concave-convex portions.
One end of the support bar is flat, so that when the support bar is pulled out, the flat end prevents the support bar from being separated from the handle.
The handle includes a fron handle and a rear handle screw-coupled to each other. The rear handle has at least one flat portion formed in the same direction of the earwax cleaning portion, whereby the handle is easy to grasp.